Habits: The Crimson Winter
by BetaHalo
Summary: A Man whose life is forever changed. One who refuses the rules of the world and takes the sword to defend. one who chooses the path of darkness for the sake of his friends. Meet Keitaro "Habit" Urashima: The "White Reaper" ( T but may change to M for Gore and explicit violence)
1. And as lay there gazing at the sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and OC's that may appear.

**Love Hina: **_**Habits**_

Prologue: And as I lay there gazing at the sky…

_Am I such a burden?_

_Why is me that's always alone?_

Such thoughts were in the little mind of a child, no older than 12, as he walked through a dark alley.

_Even she abandoned me…_

The kid was crying his hearth out

_Why? WHY? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!?_

The kid had finally had enough.

_Do I really make everyone so unhappy?_

_Never once have I refused to help anyone, yet I have to hear at least a 'thank you' _

**Thank you, child. ** Suddenly a voice was heard, a distinctly feminine voice.

_Eh?_

**You wanted to hear that, didn't you? **The voice answered like it should be a known fact.

"y-yes, but, who are you?"

**Around here, child**

The kid looked around the alley he was, trying to find the source of the voice.

**Over here, right in front of you.**

The child found a dumpster that, mysteriously, had a white mask on top.

**Don't you remember me?**

"Err… No? Who are you?" he had to admit, it felt weird to talk to a mask.

**You once found the box I was once prisoner of, and opened it, freeing me.**

"When was that? I don't remember… oh" the kid remembered at that moment the time he had helped a weird person whose box had been left behind, but in the middle of that, he had tripped and the box had opened.

**For that, you have my thanks. I had been in there a really long time, I hadn't even known how much the world has changed.**

"Huh? How would you know? You are a mask." The kid replied

**This is merely a vessel, kid. I can see and hear thing that only a few chosen humans can.**

"Oh, that is kinda… cool, I think?"

**Thanks, but that was unnecessary. I only wanted to rest here for a while before I went to find a new master, but I couldn't help but hear your thoughts and tears.**

"Wait, you heard my thoughts? How?" the kid asked innocently.

**Yes, I hear everything I want to. But it is weird, why would you cry over such things, there is no way someone with a heart such like yours can be guilty of so many things you were thinking about.**

"Because I am. Every single person I try to help, turns against me, every time I want to speak to a girl, either they hit me, or they just make fun of me…" the kid trailed off when he remembered what had happened that day.

The mask read his thoughts again and felt a bit sorry for the kid.

**Fret not over such things, kid. Time will always change everything.**

To this the kid snorted "Yeah, for the worse" more images came to the surface of his mind.

**Then… would you be my master? **The mask asked suddenly, as if the thought had just come by.

"Huh?" the kid was obviously confused by this "what are you talking about, Mask-san?"

**You will allow me to live with you; in exchange I will always be with you, and if necessary, help you.**

"Help me… but how?"

**Well… like telling you to run right now because a group of gangsters are coming to assault you? ** The object told the kid with urgency in its (her?) voice

"Eh?" that was as far as the kid could say before turning around and seeing the group of gangsters coming his way. In their minds could be heard (Thanks to the mask) their thoughts.

He saw everything they planned to do to him

'oh… gotta get out of here!' the kid thought as he grabbed the mask and took off, with the tugs already following him and yelling. Their yells were promises of a good beating, at least to leave him on bed for a month.

**Quick! Get on the main street and don't stop! **The mask on his hand told him, which he gladly obeyed.

_Where to?_

**Th****e next alley, get in there and wait for me to tell you what to do. **He followed its instruction only to find another dark alley, only that this one was a dead end.

_Why here?_

**Obviously, we are going to fight them.** The mask somehow deadpanned.

_But I don't know any ways to fight! Even the times I've been dragged into one, its me that always loses!_

**Not this time, there is a difference.**

_Which is?_

**I'm here with you.**

The kid managed to deadpan "that's so reassuring"

**Shut up. There is only one way to win.**

_Run like hell?_

**No, use me.**

_Use you? But how?_

**Seriously? How do you use a mask?**

_Putting it on?_

**Exactly, now do it quick, before they arrive!**

_Fine, fine…_

The moment he put it on. The world shuddered.

XXXXXX

"Where is that brat?" one of the tugs asked his companions, the aluminum baseball bat he carried waving menacingly.

"I swear I saw him coming this way…" the one next to him answered with confusion in his voice.

The group of five gangster-wannabes walked the alley where they saw their chosen victim for the night.

Unfortunately, it seemed that he had escaped.

"Dammit!" another of the group cursed "I wanted to try my new moves on that idiot"

They went deeper into the alley, searching for any place their prey may have hidden.

But there was nowhere in sight where he could have gone.

"Meh. He got lucky, let's go home guys…guys? What are you looking at…?"

The moment he turned around, he saw his companions frozen in terror, each of them sweating bullets and as wide-eyed as they could manage without their eyes popping out of their sockets. The moment he followed their gazes he saw what had frozen them with terror.

There was the kid, they so-called prey. He was now wearing a white smiling mask. The mask was very simple. Only slits for the eyes and mouth that curved to give the mask the appearance to be smiling evilly.

But that wasn't what terrified them; it was the fact that one of their friends was currently being held by him. Well… only his head was swinging from side to side, having been torn away from the rest of the body, which currently laid in pieces and a pond of blood at the kid's feet.

_**Heheheheh….**_

They felt chills go up their spine at the sound of maniacal laughter that began making itself known.

_**What is it? Weren't you trying to teach me a lesson? What happened to that tough act you were putting?**_

They couldn't even blink

_**I will be the one teaching you a lesson for the likes of you to never forget! Rejoice! For your lives will be given for the greater good!**_

That night, no one nearby could ever forget the horrible screams that came out of that alley.

XXXXXX

(_The next day)_

"_And today in the morning news, a horrible act happened in Hinata City_

_A group of gangsters was found brutally killed in an alley, their bodies had been ripped apart and smashed into the ground, the scene was found by a passerby this morning, claiming she had gone to see what was giving a foul scent that was invading the neighborhood. There she found the scene and alerted the police. The officer in charge declared only one thing about the crime:_

_(Officer) It was done with brutality, but most astonishing was the message left from the suspected killer._

_(Reporter) and that would be?_

_(Officer, clearly disturbed from the memory) it was written with the bloody left arm of one of the victims, its blood had been used as improvised ink, we found the arm dry and tossed aside near one of the corners._

_(Reporter) and did it say?_

_(Officer, this time, a bit of fear is felt on his voice) It read 'FOR JUSTICE. With love. HABIT'"_


	2. As you plunge into a certain death

Chapter 2: As you plunge into a certain death…

For the following five years. Criminal organizations cowered all around the world, hoping to escape the eye of the newborn demon.

Japan was victim of numerous massacres, victims always having been involved with some serious criminal stuff, beginning from the smaller gangs, entire Yakuza groups always slept with an eye open so they could see the demon coming, with hopes of fighting him… or escaping.

Summer and winter were worse, entire families; innocents included were either ripped apart, or smashed so thoroughly in the floors and wall that police cleaning crews had to spend extra hours to find anything that remotely resembled a body part.

Mafia lords around the globe were now turning their attentions to that (to them) insignificant far east country. Several times they had tried to reach the contacts they had there were either interrupted by gunfire, or by the horrible sound of chains wrapping around a sorry employee and crushing it to smitherness.

The horror expanded, by the 8th month, the massacres had begun in China, by the ninth, Korea and India had now every single head turned hoping to see their death coming by the sound of chains coiling.

In a year, most of Asia's, including Russia, major criminal circles were decapitated, no one able of capable to lead them left alive. The (very) few survivors always babbled about a demon child in white, before succumbing to insanity due the severe trauma.

By the second year, Europe was not spared of their own victims, Mafia bosses searched safety in building bunkers, hiring tons of guns to arm their guards, or having mercenaries to watch their backs. Unfortunately, they only managed to raise the number of victims.

By the fourth year, America was now its playground. Starting from the south in Argentina and Chile, the wave of terror passed through every single country, not sparing even authorities in high positions in the government. Even going as far as storming a parties where a Senator was celebrating his son's wedding, no one was left either alive, or in one piece. The very little evidence left behind showed the brutal ways of killing the assassin had. Going from piercing his victims from behind their heads, to literally choking them with their own intestine after ripping them out. From newborns to almost 90 year old people. No one was ever spared if not by some insane luck.

That year, report that he wasn't alone anymore made every one cower in fear. Report of now squads of 14 to 27 assassins accompanying the worldwide-known killer terrified anyone that knew of what the killer was capable of, no accompanied of a full squad of no less lethal assassins. That year, was the first time the world ever knew of the achievements of the soon to be born organization known as 'Crimson Winter' and the new waves of horror it would unleash.

By the fifth year, the USA was thoroughly cleaned, both inside and outside the government. Of course new criminal lords would take the now empty slots left behind by the dead. But now they now feared leaving the windows open, feeling that the moment they turned around, the sound of chains announcing their imminent deaths would come, and the next day would come and someone would find them dead with a message left behind, mockingly signed by their killer(s).

And in the sixth year, the now worldwide known and feared assassin known as _**Habit, The White**_ _**Reaper**_ disappeared, letting the underworld breathe in relief. Although millions of victims from the criminals had been found unscathed, and their families forever grateful the assassin/vigilante, millions more feared him and became paranoid of the next time he would strike. New criminal lords came, but every single time they tried to rebuild what their predecessors had lost, they would always check in the night for the sound of rattling chains.

XXXXX

(Present time)

A youth now was eyeing the place in top of a damn high hill, his hand clenching from time to time to show his nervousness.

**Why ar****e you so nervous, Kei?** a now too familiar feminine voice sounded from the bracelet he had in his left arm, the image of a girl talking to him with concern in her face, made him relax a bit, but there was a lot left of the nervousness that invaded him.

'_Wel__l… it's been a really long time since I came here, I remember my childhood from before I met you that I really loved being here, this was the only place I felt a little bit loved.' _The youth answered in his mind, not daring to speak to his companion's vessel where he could be seen.

… **You have made yourself known as a merciless killer around the glove, mafias and police tremble alike at the sound of your name, and you are nervous about returning somewhere you loved to be? **The voice answered in with incredulity her voice; the youth could feel her shaking her head in disapproval.

'_That's Habit, but now I have been Urashima Keitaro for more than a year, I think there is a difference' _Keitaro responded to his companion

**Good point, now let's see what this grandma of yours called you for, quick, you still have to study for school, Habit or not, I can't afford to let you fail in school. Gave me trouble enough after making you pass those exams last year while planning our fifth and last Winter Hunt. And talking your young disciples to stand down for a few years was hard too. **

Keitaro rolled his eyes at this declaration; he had failed the exams once, but thanks to some al nighters and his companion tutoring, he was able to pass with flying colors the second try. The former CEO of the worldwide vigilante organization 'Crimson Winter' (known to the public as Neverland Inc. a Zaibatsu level conglomerate.) was never suspected to be a then 17 year old child that had the single highest number of kills in the world. On his head was still that seven billion dollars bounty even after a year of standing down. But no one was stupid enough to dare to try to assassinate them with at least a fully armed army battalion backing them up.

And his disciples and first friends he ever had after meeting his companion. Each of them trained personally by Keitaro himself, and then tasked with the responsibility of training any new recruit that wished to join the organization. Of course he had a fair amount of girls he had rescued that were willing to be his wife, heck they even wanted at least to be his concubines, but Keitaro had never showed any display of interest to them, he felt that showing that would make them desist, but they instead doubled their efforts.

Male recruits idolized him as a super hero and a really caring older brother, each of them openly expressing their desire to be like him, the youngest batch of recruits would always display some incredible feat in hopes to claim his attention, which they often did, but then receiving a mild scold to never try to do something like it again. Even though he was always wearing his mask, they could feel his eyes watching them with concern in them.

After he decided to take a leave to study the university, there had been a major uproar in all the organization's cells around the world, but after the crying at the leave of their beloved leader and the reassurance he would return, he had been receiving reports from the appointed caretakers/leaders that they all had stood down and began pouring themselves in their studies, claiming that they wanted Habit to return to an even better organization than the one he had left. The reports claimed that before the fifth month, the evaluations on each of the cells showed drastic improvement, both in intellectuality and lethality.

Of course no one in Keitaro's family knew that their son was the leader of a black ops army of lethal teenage assassins. Heck, they never knew where he disappeared those time he claimed there were school trips. Not even his little sister knew his brother was the most wanted assassin worldwide, and Keitaro wanted it to stay that way.

'_Thanks for that again, Annie' _he told her sincerely.

XXXXXX

The really damn long set of stair leading to the top where the Hinata Sou was at would leave anyone grasping for their breath. But for the (in vacation) assassin/vigilante, it wasn't any trouble, years of intense training in running fast enough to catch objectives moving in vehicles made wonders in his stamina, well, that and having to run for his life after the job was complete.

Wearing the outfit many at his age would kill to have. Both his jeans and long-sleeved shirt were made specifically for him, courtesy of some of the youngsters of the Crimson Winter Japanese Division, they were made of a really strong materiel that was both waterproof and had a bit of bulletproof, yet also very useful for the Japanese heat, the material had been developed in one of the member's family research company, that owed him and the Organization the life of both of their heirs, the eldest girl being the one who developed a really huge crush on him. They really liked him as Keitaro, not only as Habit, because to the Organization, Keitaro was Habit's closest assistant and confidant, also the Assistant Manager of the Organization's public façade. The girl had once declared that she had wanted to join, but both Keitaro and later Habit told her that it would be safer for her to only help them from the shadows, helping the organization as their R&D Division.

But the clothes also concealed the weapons that made Habit feared. Daggers resembling vicious claws attached to very long and thin chains. While not as strong as the one he used to fight while as Habit, the ones he carries for self-defense are made of an experimental ceramic material, very light and strong, it was perfect to create some weapons he could use while not in his assassin persona.

The bag he carried also had most of his clothes and personal possessions, due the fact he always was on the move those 6 years, he developed a standard setup of thing that he should carry while traveling, that is his clothes, his Crimson Winter Uniform, a modified handguns and non-metallic ammunition, and his spiritual companion's vessel (The mask). Also a jailbroken state-of-the art mobile phone (AN: cell phone, but this way sounds cooler) loaded with both official apps and several developed by the Organization for the use of its members.

Keitaro's outfit wasn't at all flashy; it only came to light when one was seriously looking for traces of being a rich boy. But it managed to give him a dorky and clumsy look, coupled with the type of glasses he wore (in the Organization, he liked to use contacts) made him look un-cute and rather plain.

And it worked very well, those time in junior high and high-school, he was never been suspected to be the CEO of Neverland Inc. (that by that time had managed to become a global power in manufacture and research on weaponry and some electronic for civilian use). Sometimes he had wished to simply tell those bastards that usually bullied him who they were treating with and sic on them some of the personal squad he had assigned himself. Of course same would be said for the girls, as they always treated him like shit, but he could hear them whispering their fantasies about meeting the young owner of Neverland. It actually made him want to laugh when he had first heard of it, but now he could maintain his poker face for at least 10 minutes before having to go to the bathroom to laugh hi ass off.

But the rare time he had been tried to be ganged upon, the poor saps were shown why Keitaro had become the most wanted assassin of the world, although they would never know. Keitaro would usually knock them out in the most painful way possible, mind he could kill them while he wasn't on his Habit persona, but it really came close sometimes.

Back to the present, he continued going up the hill, sparing an eye at the teashop that was nearby, a thought of greeting his aunt Haruka crossed his mind, but Annie told him to just go and finish the business with Granny Hina as soon as possible, so he could get back to his studying for Todai's classes.

Poor sap never knew the problems he could had avoided if he hadn't listened to Annie.

XXXXXX

_*Author's notes*_

_Hello everyone, this is BetaHalo again._

_What you see now is my most recent inspiration to write a story, I have read a few damn good fics here, and it made me wonder: What is Keitaro's personality was almost the opposite?_

_And this story began forming in my mind. This one and "It's my Life" will be very OOC from the canon, mind that I never finished reading the manga (about chapter 60 I finished before growing bored)_

_Well, those are my reasons, Thank you for being with me in all my stories, this one will be as good as possible. Those of you who are waiting for an update on MuvLuv: Skyblaster, it will take a while to get back into the mindset of Edward Radikov/Yuuki Yamato and the war against the BETA. Right now, Fate/Second Avenger and Reawakening of the True DxD shall occupy the spotlight as I Rewrite the first chapters of MLA: Skyblaster, also, "Reach (A) Dream" will be randomly updated, as it is a more bright theme, music and all that, I fear that getting to write it will take a LONG time, my specialties focus in Sci-Fi and dark themes, but I will try to live upon your expectations._

_Then again, see you in the next update, oh before I forget…_

_*clears his throat* READ! REVIEW! FIGHT IN THE NAME OF FREEDOM! AND SEE YA STARSIDE!_

_BetaHalo, Over and Out._


	3. First Contact

Chapter 3: First Contact

Keitaro "Habit" Urashima was an assassin, the fact that no one that said to know him knew about this fact was really amazing given the facts that were always at sight.

Sometime when he went to eat at some restaurants, some bikers would drop by and try to gang upon him, which often resulted in internal bleeding, deep muscle bruises, severe concussions, and even sometimes total loss of limbs thanks to some nice ripping of key tendons courtesy of Keitaro's life and training.

While most people about school never would imagine about him beating a whole gang of 20 bikers alone with his hands, sending about half of them to ICU, in the streets it was a known fact that any dorky-glasses-wearing guy was a demon in human skin, lots of lowlifes had tried to prove this rumor wrong, but they only managed to spread the rumor to next frontiers with their admissions to hospitals to treat them from broken bones to a shattered ribcage.

And unfortunately, Keitaro didn't care if the attacker was either male or female, to him, 'anyone (Female) who thinks that can stand up to a guy because she is a girl… is no girl at all', living by this principle, he has already sent several female-only gangs that tried to make him into a plaything to ICU with at least a whole set of concussions, broken teeth, fully disabled eyes and some with throats ready for surgery.

While he couldn't say he enjoyed seeing his victims fall to his fist, it also saddened him that so many people who he thought would be more distanced from the streets, it also motivated him to use Crimson Winter to prevent those who were hopeless to defend themselves from the sharks on the streets, by giving them the tools and education so they may never look down on those weaker than them.

Keitaro still had some sense of justice, but when confronted by some scum who thought that could get something from him… well there was only one thing he said to them before giving them the beating of at least three lives:

'I want to kill'

And why is the author talking (writing) about this?

Well… let's just say that some girls at the Hinata Sou are gonna finally meet someone definitely worse than them.

XXXXXX

And now there is this situation.

Keitaro, after knocking and seeing that no one answered, got suspicious, for a famed Inn, it was quiet… Too quiet.

He decided to check if he could feel Granny Hina's aura, but nothing of her could be felt. He searched for that aunt/cousin of his and couldn't feel anything, either se was out, or she got better at disguising herself.

Keitaro hadn't talked to 'Aunt' Haruka for quite some time, mainly because he got fed up with the 'don't call me aunt' gag as the years passed by, and also the feeling that there was something else going on whenever he came to visit her, each time he got hugged by her, Annie would get pretty mad at him. (Lad's still is too dense to understand women's feelings). Whenever he visited her, he would give her some expensive cigarettes or some expensive brands of Tea that Habit was often given. Haruka only knew that his nephew/cousin was working for something big if he could give her such presents, but she never pried more than that, fact that Keitaro appreciated it.

Granny Hina was still as mischievous as ever, Keitaro had to be particularly careful to cover his tracks whenever she was near. The damn old bat had been trying to know her grandson's associates, even the Team assigned to him had to be cautious whenever contacting him, and they used a special code to mislead anyone who might be listening.

Fortunately, a little after he decided to take a temporal leave from the life as an assassin, Granny had ceased contact with him, Keitaro had been a bit saddened that one of the only three people of his blood family that actually showed concern for him had stopped talking to him, but his 'other' family back in Crimson Winter had been always with him and it eased the pain he felt that time.

His parents were another story, while not knowing his employment and the fact he failed the entrance exam just once, they had pressured him into taking the family business, and comparing that to the magnitude of Neverland Inc., well… let's just say that he got tired of their ramblings and got out of that house. They never contacted them even when he sent them a copy of the second exams results, the ones that said he had been accepted, having passing the exam with flying colors. Keitaro only hoped that should they involve themselves in some shady business, it would never catch the attention of Crimson Winter.

Keitaro arrived to the top of the stairs; the sheer size of the Hinata Sou was astounding, but for someone whose HQ was almost a city itself… it was nothing more than the tomb of fond memories.

Keitaro performed another search for the auras of his family, yet again his received nothing. But he could feel the auras of unknown people, while this showed that the Inn was still running, it also put some instinct he developed after his years as an assassin on high alert at the presence of unknowns, while not recognized consciously, his hands began twitching, reading his weapons and shifting his bag ever so slightly so he could reach his other weapons in case of an attack.

He tried the door and found it open, this unnerved him a bit since all the times he had found an open door during his work, it would meant there was an ambush waiting for him in the other side and he would have to find another way in; hoping that this wasn't the same case, Keitaro opened the door and said with an even voice "Sorry for intruding…" which actually felt wrong of using instead of the "I'm back" his lips had been near saying, he needed to be careful with those tenants that might be in the Inn.

The door opened with a little creak, sign of its age, and Keitaro peered inside, seeing there was no one around he entered the Inn after taking off his shoes and changing into slippers. The sound of his footsteps was not audible for those without training, even when the board in the floor creaked due their age. Keitaro had to learn a lot about silent walking whenever taking down his objectives inside wooden buildings.

He made his way to the kitchen, hoping to find either Haruka or Granny, but the aura search he performed had told him they weren't present at the Inn, so it was not a surprise that the kitchen was empty. Wanting to drink something after the walk up the stairs in the middle of the heat, he searched the cabinet where he usually hid his secret stash, whenever Haruka had wanted to steal some of it for her enjoyment; he hid it in a compartment behind one of the counters. He smirked when he found his stash intact, he quickly heated some water and prepared himself a cup, while it intrigued that there was so little tableware in use. He dismissed it as respect from the tenants to not wear down the collection of table ware the Urashima family had collect through the years.

He decided to enjoy his tea in the lobby, before his nose picked up the scent of alcohol coming from one of the couches. He frowned at the idea of someone drunk laying in one of the sofas, but hoped that whoever it was had already left the Inn for the sake of business.

While reaching for the couches he felt himself impact with someone who hadn't been there when he had entered, he looked down to see a girl no older than 13, the cuteness of her face quickly replaced with a blush that couldn't be normal if one didn't have a tomato ancestor. She fell on her butt and stared at Keitaro, before letting out a shrill 'Kyaaa!' that rivaled stun grenades in terms of deafening power. Keitaro, having lost his cup during the collision, used both hands to shield his ears, before registering the fact that loud footsteps coming from both the upper floor and the one he was on. He mentally kicked himself for not checking the locations of the other tenants via aura search; Annie would surely chew him for that later.

Keitaro turned to see a hakama wearing girl and another one with a sweater despite the heat. They ran to see what might have happened to their friend.

"Shinobu-chan what happ… PERVERT!" the sweater wearing girl screamed the last word before throwing herself at Keitaro, who tried for his bag before after side stepping and avoiding her punch, the girl stumbled and fell.

"Motoko! Get that pervert!" she shouted to the girl in hakama, who on cue tried to slash him with a bokken (wooden sword). Keitaro used some of his skills to parry the slash with his hand, before making a mad dive for his bag, while he couldn't use his chain-blades yet, he had something that may be good for the occasion.

Opening an outer compartment, he picked out a ceramic handgun (modeled after the XD9 9mm American pistol) and a magazine filled with tranquilizer ammunition, slamming the magazine into the gun and cocking it, he aimed at the first girl that was now trying to punch him again, he aimed the gun at her breast for not to harm her, while she didn't notice the gun aimed at her due rage of stupidity, the gun let out a soft bark as the round reached its target, before the girl slumped in the floor snoring, Keitaro now aimed at the keno-girl (the nickname coming really quick to his mind, thanks to his contracted spirit) and saw her already in front of him, she attempted another slash at him, only for Keitaro to use his knowledge in assassination to hit several pressure points in her sword wielding arm, the arm slumped uselessly and allowed him to get before her and shoot a tranquilizer round at point-blank range, the formula coating the micro-needle-covered 'bullet' quickly getting into her system and knocking her out, she slumped asleep on the floor while Keitaro scanned the room for any other threats. He saw the little girl trembling at the sight of the gun and her friends down, but there also arrived other girls, one with tanned skin and blonde hair, and another with a foxlike expression, while eyeing him suspiciously, they were all careful at the sight of his drawn gun.

Keitaro only said with exasperation "Mind telling me the reason for you to attack me?" he put the gun in the holster in his right tight, the girl visually relaxed when he put the gun away, but were still cautious at his trained hand ready to draw his pistol again.

"We heard or friend here" the fox-lady said, pointing at the bluenette "scream, before Naru" pointed at the sweater-girl "and Motoko "she pointed at the kendo-girl "took off to see what happened, sugah, but we heard Naru's scream and came down to check, that's all" she said, but Keitaro noticed that she ever so slightly opened her eyes as if to measure him. The blonde girl was jumping in excitement for some reason.

"Hey! Would you like to play with me!" sensing danger, Keitaro hit the deck before missiles shot through where his head had been before, he pressed the ammo-switch button on the side of his gun, the pistol ejected both the magazine and the chambered round, while he dived through his left pocket and taking out a silencer and an extended magazine with 25 JHP (Jacketed hollow point) round on it he slammed the magazine into the gun and felt the slide going into position, he also put the silencer on the pistol at record speed, before scanning for the origin of the missile.

And he found it, some sorts of mechanized turtles were floating some meters away, while they looked like they would fire another round, Keitaro aimed at their heads, the gun fired again, the JHP round reducing the robots' heads to a 'pulp'(?), before aiming at the blonde, whom he noticed had a remote controlled in her hands, where she pulled it from escaped him.

"Hey, you destroyed my mecha-tamas you meanie!" the blonde girl shouted at him.

"Su! What are you doing!" the fox-lady chastised at her companion "don't you see he has a gun!" the blonde finally noticed the gun in Keitaro's hand was now trained at her, or more specifically, at the remote in her hands.

"Forgive her! She doesn't know common sense!" the fox said "please don't fire!" she pleaded.

Keitaro eyed the blonde suspiciously, before putting the gun's safety on and putting it back on its holster, the fox-girl breathe in relief, the bluenette had fainted at some moment and the blonde was pouting at her friend. Keitaro standed up and checked on the condition of the still asleep girls. Then a voice sounded trough the room.

"What is going on in here?" the voice said emotionlessly, but had an edge on it. Keitaro turned to the door and was greeted with a sight that relieved him.

"Aunt Haruka!"

XXXXX

_*Author's notes*_

_Yes, a damn cliffhanger, you got your first one of this story._

_I_'_m back with another chapter, in this we see Keitaro's power while not in his Habit Persona, while it is a far cry from his abilities while using it, it's enough to overwhelm untrained/inexperienced fighters._

_Thanks for telling me about the grammar and spelling mistakes, I never noticed them; due majority's request, I humbly ask now for someone to become my Beta Reader. The one who decides to take the position will have some insight of the stories I've made so far, and some that might be coming, send a PM if you are interested._

_Fate/Second Avenger will probably be updated next, I already have some good +3000 words written._

_Well, then…_

_READ! REVIEW! FIGHT IN THE NAME OF FREEDOM! AND SEE YA STARSIDE!_

_BetaHalo, Over and Out__._


End file.
